The present invention relates to the use of a stepper motor as a relative position device. The name stepper motors comes from the fact that the motors move in discrete steps. This feature makes stepper motors ideally suited for many different types of positioning applications. In the prior art, stepper motors employed as relative positioning devices used a back emf feedback in an electronic closed loop system. However, this method requires the use of additional hardware or special micros, either of which can be unacceptably expensive. Currently, there are three main categories of stepper motors found in the prior art, permanent magnet, variable reluctance and hybrid.